Captain M: The Game Master
by sexyshulk
Summary: Pit has been watching too much TV again, not to mention a certain 80s cartoon. What happens when he drags the new kid, his best friend, the bookworm, his babysitter and her pursuer to form a team to save the world from evildoers?


**_Captain M: The Game Master_**  
 _Episode 1: Assembling the Team_

 _It was just another ordinary day in the land of Nintendo as the ongoing, famous tournament known as Super Smash Brothers currently took place. Adoring fans all across the Videogame Land galaxy arrived for the proclaimed event of all time. The tourney itself was assembled by none other than the great Master Hand himself whom started this fanatical idea during the prodigy of the once renowned Nintendo 64. The Super Smash Brothers tournament heavily influenced a plethora of beings across the galaxy, inspiring them to establish short lived battles such as Ehrgeiz to ones which managed to swipe in success such as PlayStation All-Star Battle and the underground Project M. Of course while these were adored by many fans, they never forgot the wacky Nintendo tourney which always introduced new partakers as it progressed throughout the years._

 _Prior to the mere eye however, just like how there were many simply fans who anticipated the excitement of For Glory, there were others who wanted to watch it succumb, not to mention dwindle down into massive failure. No one knew much about these evildoers or what exactly their meddling plans consisted of yet they were not to be taken with a grain of salt. After all, rumor has it if the Smash Brothers tournament were to ever come to a halt, it would set everything off balance and thus, make it easy to take over._

 _No one exactly knew how all of the worlds in Videogame Land maintained balance along with the figure who kept watch over it. In spite of it all, the profound peace within the galaxy didn't last. A mysterious villain managed to barge into the sacred island hidden amongst the eyes of commoners and inflicted their wrath onto the mysterious dubbed Palace of Power or was it Souls, Calibur, honestly who cares. It threw off the galaxy's balance, much less ruined the prestigious tournament before both participants and audiences alike had the chance to celebrate in union._

 _Before the palace became overwhelmed with darkness, the maintainer sent out a plea for help to the chosen one. They were the one to put the end to this mess, rescue the tournament and the palace and furthermore, to restore peace back into Videogame Land once and for all._

"So is that why you didn't do last night's homework Pit?" his history teacher Mr. Yoshi exclaimed as he stared at him in complete astonishment.

"Well, it's true! I had that same dream last night again Mr. Yoshi, not to mention I'm fully aware that there's something being hidden amongst the eyes of us all," the angel quickly shot back. Pit wasn't one to let his ideals, let alone what he claimed to be visions from above get mocked by anyone else.

Yoshi just stared at the fourteen year old boy before sighing. He heard this particular story before from him, not to mention it was always his excuse for never doing any of the assigned work when he needed to. The green dinosaur began speculating if there was anything going on at home seeing how his twin brother Dark Pit was nothing but a mere pain in the ass (teachers generally feared students who weren't afraid to speak their mind). Furthermore, he wondered if Palutena knew about the ordeals that were going on in her children's lives or was she too caught up in her soap operas to even bat an eye.

"Pit, just promise me you'll get your homework done for once. And before I dismiss you, for the love of the Mushroom Kingdom, could you please not bring up your crazy conspiracy theories about this Videogame Land of yours. It sounds as if you've been watching too much vintage television shows from the 80s. Why can't you tune into something like _Steven Universe_ or _The Loud House_ like every other kid your age?" the dinosaur simply brought up. Yoshi did have a extremely good point however the white angel proclaimed otherwise.

After all, the last thing he wanted to be what his brother considered to be a "normie". He decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being as his history teacher dismissed him to his lunch hour (which also happened to be his favorite period in school).

 _"But I know there's something bound to strike soon! I just know it!"_

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, the brunet angel made his way over to meet up with his best friends Mega Man and Toon Link. The Hylian boy took a sip of his Shamrock Farms milk as he waved towards Pit. Mega Man glanced over at the angel as he seemed to be engrossed in his comic books again.

"Hey Pit, what took you so long?" Toon Link greeted.

"Well," the angel grimly replied," Mr. Yoshi gave me the same lecture about not turning my homework once again. On top of it, he even had the nerve to call my vision stupid!"

"Are you talking about _that_ dream again?" Mega Man questioned, his eyes not leaving contact with the comic book page.

"Of course!" Pit answered. "It's not just a dream! It's a prophecy Mega Man and you're in it! In fact, I just need to find the legendary chosen one!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Owain..." the blue robot mumbled.

Toon Link just simply bobbed his head before gearing the conversation towards a different subject. "So Pit," the other blond exclaimed, "you don't mind if I invite someone else to sit with us, right?"

"Of course not! Say, who did you invite anyways?"

"Some new kid. Says his name is Morgan, his mother is the esteemed grandmaster Robin, you know, a prodigy in the making," Toon Link rambled.

Pit simply nodded as he kept his friends words in mind. He wondered what type of person this Morgan exactly was, let alone his purpose for attending Super Smash High in the first place. Perhaps, he might be the exact person they're looking for.

A few minutes later, a dark haired boy arrived with his lunch as he sat himself next to Toon Link. Pit intensely observed his features, noticing that the boy donned a huge foreign coat over his school uniform. Something about the aspiring tactician fascinated the angel and he wanted to know why. Perhaps, he may be the chosen one after all.

"Hey, I'm Morgan," he greeted.

Both Pit and Mega Man exchanged greetings with him as they began conversing about his experience at Super Smash High thus far. While Morgan expressed his opinions about this current classes along with teachers, Pit opened up his sacred DVD case of _Captain N: The Game Master_ and began studying about the characters, let alone his main focus, Kevin Keene himself.

Just like Kevin, Morgan was from another town and on top of it a foreign area. Now the true question remained, was Morgan excellent when it came to playing video games or not. Pit dug through his pockets as he reached out for a folded piece of paper and opened it up. It revealed a drawing done entirely with Crayola crayons as it had himself alongside Mega Man, his babysitter Samus, the boxer who tried to pursue her along with a light-blue haired sorceress. The only thing missing was Kevin Keen's replacement until the paper magically revealed a brave tactician leading them.

Morgan was the one to restore peace back to Videogame Land.

"Hey Morgan," Pit asked trying his best to grab the dark haired boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you per say by any chance, the master of video games?"

Morgan smiled as he found Pit's silly question to be quite amusing, let alone found it cute.

"Of course! I got the highest scores in all of the arcade games present here," he simply boasted which of course, amazed the three boys. Mega Man and Toon Link of course, only found this to be a mere coincidence.

"Wow..."

"Hey Morgan, I know we just met and all but I think you should totally come over my house for the evening!" Pit offered which of course, took both Mega Man and Toon Link by complete surprise.

"Well, I can try," Morgan replied, "I'm sure Mother won't mind. She told me I needed to make some new friends anyways so sure, why not?"

"Cool!" Pit beamed. "I'll let Lady Palutena know right away! Well, that is, my mom's not really going to be here for most of the evening however my babysitter's cool!"

"Um, I have a question?" Toon Link brought up. "Why do you guys need a babysitter again? Isn't fourteen old enough to be able to manage things by yourself?"

"Well, let's just say that mom doesn't trust Pittoo at all especially ever since he's been going through some sort of emo phase," Pit answered.

Little did the angel know, someone managed to overhear their conversation. One of the queen bees at at the school turned her head and scoffed in their direction as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh puh-lease," Severa remarked, "Didn't you know your daft brother is going through some skater phase now? Instead of drinking Capri Sun, he's slurping on Go-Gurt now."

"Interesting," Mega Man simply exclaimed in slight bewilderment.

"Anyways, I have better things to do than hear you nerds talk about something meaningless. Smell ya later losers!"

With that, the redhead took off as she went to find the rest of her preppy girlfriends. Morgan just wondered who exactly was that, let alone found her to be quite interesting. Eventually Pit went off to pursue what appeared to be a young girl who had a side ponytail along with some weird hair clip to compliment it.

"Hey Lana, come over my house!" beamed the angel.

"Uh, Pit? I'm not sure if I can come to be honest. I mean, first of all it's a school night and two, I don't think my mother would appreciate me going to anyone's house during the weekday," she simply replied.

"Aww, please? You're the princess after all plus There might be pizza and whatnot. We need you!"

"For the last time, I'm not a princess and second, we? Who's we?"

"That will be explained when you come over but for now-!"

Before Pit even had the chance to finish, the bell cut him off as it indicated that the lunch period was now over.

* * *

"And my date's here! Pit and Pittoo, be good for Samus now. It was nice meeting you too Morgan!" Palutena said as she rushed out the door.

Dark Pit appeared to be in his own little world as he wore clothes from Zumiez and listened to his favorite band, WDNE. Morgan wondered what the initials exactly stood for seeing how the acronym was so exotic to him let alone didn't exactly spell anything. It didn't help that he managed to find the album cover as well which had four men donning black party city wigs and make-up which heavily reminded him of KISS.

Shortly after, the tactician managed to google up the initials in a search engine as it revealed that the band's name stood for Wer Def Noot Evvil. He was curious to see if their sound exactly mirrored KISS's as it turned out, it was completely the opposite.

"Why is someone whose supposedly so hardcore and edgy listening to a boy band out of all things? It makes no absolute sense whatsoever."

Samus looked over to the group of boys and knew it was better to let Dark Pit do his own thing seeing how he was a pain in the ass to handle. Thankfully Pit and his friends were much more nicer than the black angel himself as he decided to talk to his skater friends upstairs over Skype.

"So, any of you feeling like some pizza? I can order Domino's or Pizza Hut, your choice?" Samus asked them.

The present boys decided on Pizza Hut as Samus ordered. Afterwards, Pit took out his master plan as he did headcount.

"We got myself, Mega Man and the Game Master... we just have to somehow initiate Samus and Mac into the group but the princess is missing," said Pit.

"Uh Pit, didn't Lana say that she wasn't possibly going to be allowed to come in the first place due to her mom or something like that?" Mega Man flatly reminded.

"Oh yeah-!"

Before he could finish, the angel's wish managed to somehow come true and there Lana was as Samus let her inside the house. Apparently rumor had it that her mother got drunk and started singing Nicki Minaj's "Turn Me On" off key, so who could blame the poor girl for escaping that monstrosity.

"She managed to come after all, I'm actually surprised," Mega Man remarked.

The four young teenagers decided to go into Pit's room for the time being so the angel could exactly explain to Morgan why they exactly were here in the first place.

"You see Morgan, long ago the galaxy used to consist of multiple words all monitored by the royal family who owned the Palace of Power. They maintained not only the balance of the galaxy but also ruled over all of the lands within it as well. For example, they had higher power than Princess Peach or even Lady Palutena herself which is quite amazing. Anyways, there used to be a famed tournament held within Nintendo Land called Super Smash Brothers. Every couple of years or so, a new tourney took place for famed warriors across the land to prove their worth. During the fourth tournament, a mysterious evil managed to somehow barge their way into the Palace of Power and set the worlds off balance. Disaster came and many lost their lives however, the guardian of the galaxy herself stood up to the great evil and banished them away in a temporary seal. Afterwards, she reset time and thus started everything anew once more. The guardian Rosalina predicted that someday, the great evil might surface from their deep slumber to destroy the galaxy and its princess once and for all however, there was also a hero who will be the one to put a stop to their deeds. They were predicted to be the Game Master themselves," Pit explained.

Both Mega Man and Lana found Pit's speech to be quite too far-fetched let alone ripped off from the 80's Captain N cartoon while Morgan was intrigued. He was always up for some imagination, let alone some live action roleplaying.

"So, did the previous hero, if he existed had allies as well?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course! Besides the princess, he also had one with the same name as Mega Man, me—well, he was called Kid, and some guy named Simon Belmont. He also worked alongside famous heroes such as Link and Mario too!" Pit answered, despite knowing not once has Mario actually made a cameo in Captain N.

"You're saying that I have the hero's spirit and the fate on the world lies on me?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Cool."

"So, why am I exactly the princess?" Lana questioned.

"Because the princess was also named Lana," replied Pit.

"Seriously Pit... that's the whole reason behind this? And if you think I'm wearing her outfit, forget it!"

Before they could reply, it appeared that dinner arrived as they decided to go downstairs for the time being. Mac appeared to be inside trying to impress Samus once more, even if his attempts failed.

"Guys, I think I know what we can call ourselves?" Pit beamed out which of course, confused both of the older teens.

"What?" the other three replied in unison.

"Captain M: The Game Master. We have our leader Morgan, the princess Lana, the fighting robot Mega Man, then I the general of Skyworld. In addition to us, we have the lovely bounty hunter Samus and the famous boxer Little Mac," Pit cheerfully boasted which in turn, received looks.

"Did that kid just drag you into one of his silly games?" said Mac, raising a brow.

"I think he just did..." Samus replied.

Little did they know, a mysterious entity observed them.

"It appears that the Game Master has been revealed... Now is the time to strike and to eliminate him once and for all," said the eerie voice as they chuckled afterwards.

Late at night, Pit woke up as his gaze peered towards a picture frame perched on top of the lap drawer near him. The angel reached out and grabbed it as the photo revealed both of the angel twins when they were younger alongside another angel. He stared at the picture as they all appeared to be smiling, causing Pit to frown a bit. He placed the picture frame back on the drawer next to the Captain N character guide. If one were to glance closely and make a comparison, they would notice how Kid Icarus heavily resembled the older angel in Pit's photo.

 _"Father, wherever you are... I'll find you! I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

 ** _4/7/2017: Edited a bit more. Fixed Pit's vocabulary a bit because I realized he was using phrases he normally wouldn't know the definition to. As for the Dark Pit "edgy" joke, don't worry, that's just a outsider's assumption (in this case, Morgan's)._**

 ** _Edit: After how long it's been, I've decided to pick up this story once more. Of course I made some minor edits and added something in the end. Also note that Samus is aged down so she can share her age with Little Mac and allows them to fully have interaction with one another in high school._**

 _ **Well, that's finally done and over with and it's my first fic to boot and I didn't expect the beginning to be long tbh. I am going to warn those who are implored to dive in further that this story will get absolutely wacky. Do not expect it to be super serious because honestly, was anyone able to even take Captain N seriously along with the cheesy videogame cartoons which spawned back in the day?**_

 ** _Before anyone asks, I'm just going to explain how I assembled the team to begin with. It is definitely not new that Mega Man and Pit were part of the original group in the cartoon. As for Little Mac and Samus, I decided to correspond with the fact that King Hippo (note that I might actually replace him with someone else because the actual King Hippo in the games isn't really a bad guy) and Mother Brain where villains in the show, so why not have their heroic counterparts. Last but not least, Lana is well, a play on Princess Lana herself. Who better to replace someone who's presence made no absolute sense with the lovable white sorceress herself who also bears the same name. Unfortunately for Simon Belmont, I wasn't too sure on what to do with him yet but thankfully this little adventurous tale has just begun. And for Morgan, I decided to do a play on the title itself and figured he was best suited for the role of replacing Kevin._**

 ** _Anyways, what exactly does fate have in store for Morgan? Furthermore, who are these evil menaces out to put an end to justice for good? As much as we would like to find out, the majority of the group consists of high school freshman so they must get through another measly day of school. Tune in for episode two of Captain M: The Game Master, Jeff the Hall Monitor._**

 ** _Feel free to suggest what you want to see in the story (meaning anything) ranging from wacky scenarios, who Morgan's father should be, other characters parents(talking about Severa's father, Lana's parents, etc.), characters (this includes infamous OCs from other stories ie. Sara), etc. Will there be pairings? Who knows but you can suggest those anyways because I did say anything._**

 ** _I did get some suggestions but I'm still looking out for some more._**


End file.
